The Sisters of Chaos
by RockinMyAngelWings
Summary: Twins, a devil and an angel, were separated at birth to prevent further chaos to the world. But 16 years later at the Golden School, they meet again and unlock a power no one ever knew existed. Please read, my first fanfic. :
1. The Golden School

_**The Golden School**_

Sora flew past all the earthly ones on campus. She carefully watched over all of them, hoping that she gets assigned to a good kid and praying that she did well in protecting him or her. She was so excited to be there that she almost didn't sleep a wink last night. Just the thought of her halo one day becoming radiant was enough to keep her spirits high. Sora had deep brown eyes and long strawberry red hair that stops at her mid-back as well as a pair of white wings behind her too. She wore a silver halo above her head, a silver glittery top that exposed her right shoulder, the same color shorts, and white boots with sparkly silver heels at the bottoms.

Her bumble bee mascot, Juju, was buzzing close to her. "Juju, isn't this exciting?" she asked her mascot, who buzzed with agreement. "Soon I'll be watching over one of these earthly ones. It's going to be so much fun!" she smiled. Juju buzzed a little louder, Sora rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Yes Juju, I know that I'll have a devil adversary, but all I have to do is have faith and keep on trying. I'm sure I'll succeed!" she said, there was a gasp coming from behind her.

"Oh my goodness," said an angel with blond hair, light purple wings and halo, and glittery purple outfit. "That's the same exact thing I just told my mascot, Luna!" she said, revealing a small green turtle on her shoulder. She had a bright smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Liana." She reached out her hand. Sora happily shook it.

"I'm Sora. I see your new here too." Sora said, noticing the angel's suitcase. Liana giggled. "Yeah, I've always dreamed of coming here. My mom is a Guardian Angel and she looks so cool with her radiant halo.." Liana explained, gazing off in her thoughts. "What about you? Is anyone in your family a Guardian Family?"

Sora lightly shook her head. "No. I was adopted so I don't really know.." she spoke lightly. "Oh, I didn't mean to pry.." Liana said. Sora smiled. "No it's fine. I'm perfectly fine with being adopted." She told her. "Well if we're lucky, we probably might be roommates. I really hope so because I feel close to you already." Liana giggled. Sora nodded with agreement. "Me too." She said.

The two of them flew off. Still talking until they heard the sound of cackling. Turning around to see a group of three girls standing over another girl near the water fountain. "You're a freshman, aren't you?" one of the girls asked her.

The girl they were talking to had copper skin, dark green eyes and long black hair that was tied into a ponytail. She wore black glasses that she pushed up from the tip of her nose. "Y-yes.." she spoke lightly. Sora and Liana flew down closer to hear more clearly. "I can tell," the girl in the group continued. "No girl could survive high school wearing glasses like those." She smirked, laughing the same cackle.

"Why are they being so mean to her?" Sora turned to Liana. Liana shook her head. "I don't know, but it's making me sad just watching the poor girl like this.." she said.

"How blind do you have to be to have glasses like these?" said one of the other girls as she took the glasses from the girl's face. "Hey, give them back!" the girl shouted at them, her eyes were starting to tear up. "Aw, we better give them back before the baby starts crying!" Joked one of the girls. They all laughed before throwing the girl's glasses on her lap.

"Oh, if they could see me I'd show them a thing or two!" Liana said angrily. There was another sound of laughter coming from above them. Looking up, the angels saw a pair of dark red-violet wings and horns, and a pale body with white hair and black streaks. She wore a black lace dress that stopped at her mid-thigh with red trimming. "Seriously? A cupcake like you?" she asked Liana, still laughing.

"You saw what just happened?" Sora asked the laughing devil. She flew down to them and placed her hand on her hip. "Of course and I've never laughed so hard in my life." She smirked. "How could you laugh at something so sad?" Liana asked her. "You've never met a devil, have you? I was born to be bad!" she said, flipping a white strand from her face. "I'm Verruca, the baddest devil at the Golden School." She said, evilly smirking at her introduction.

"I'm Sora and that's Liana." Sora told her flatly. "Not much of an introduction, but what do you expect from a couple of cloud-heads.." Verruca muttered to herself, knowing that the angels heard her. "Well I must be on my way to class. I know you girls wouldn't be late either" Verruca flew off. The girls completely forgot they hadn't gotten to their dorms yet.

Quickly flying through the building, they made it to a dorm room. It had a sign with both of their names on it. Smiling they both walked inside to a pair of neatly-made beds on the opposite side of each room and a nice big window to look out of. After setting their suitcases down, the two quickly flew off to meet Professor Arkhan.

**xXxXx**

Sora and Liana quickly flew into class with the rest of the angels, glad that they made it right on time. Taking seats next to each other, all eyes were set on the tall Guardian Angel, Professor Arkhan. "Welcome, my class of new angels," he spoke with a smile on his face. "I'm pretty sure you all are excited to be assigned to you own earthly one, but before we do, I must warn you." He said. Slowly the class filled with murmurs.

"As you may know, you will have a devil adversary. And competing against them when you are working with your earthly one may be difficult. Few angels have trouble passing to the next stage because of this problem, but I hope for all of your sakes that you do well." Arkhan explained. Most of the murmurs got a tad bit louder. Liana and Sora looked at each other, still excited yet a little nervous.

"And with that, I would like to assign you all to your earthly ones and adversaries." Arkhan said, taking a clipboard in his hand and clearing his throat. As he spoke the names of the angels, Sora and Liana began talking quietly. "You know, I hope my adversary is Verruca. If we challenge in the challenge room, I would beat her into dust." She said.

Sora giggled. "Just remember not to break the veto." She told her. "I hope my earthly one is the girl we saw earlier." She added. Liana nodded with agreement. "Yeah, leading her down a bright path might not be so difficult." She said.

"Girls." Professor Arkhan called out, Liana and Sora's heads snapped up. "If you're done with your conversation, I would like to announce your assignments." He said, the girls' mouth closed shut. Arkhan cleared his throat again.

"Liana, you earthly one is Kyle. And your devil adversary is Hasina." He said, moving on to Sora. Liana sighed, hoping Hasina wasn't as bad as Verruca. "And Sora, your earthly one is Tiana. And your devil adversary is Verruca." He said, sitting down his clipboard.

"Now I want all of you to go and meet your earthly ones. I know you'll recognize them when you see them." He said, the rest of the angels flew off while Sora and Liana walked out.

"I wonder who this Hasina is.." Liana wondered. "I think you need to pay more attention to Kyle right now. Focusing on the negative won't get you anywhere." Sora told her, Liana sighed. "You're right. You know, you are a good friend Sora." She told her new friend with a smile. "Come on, let's go look for our earthly ones." Sora smiled, grabbing her friends hand and flying off.

**Hi! This is my first fanfic and I was pretty excited. I really hope I get a lot of reviews! I've read through a lot of my favorite archives on the website and the first one I noticed was Angel's Friends. Thanks for reading my first chapter! **


	2. The Challenge for the Earthly One

_**The Challenge for the Earthly One**_

_Yay, my first review! I'm so happy! Thanks JuJubeez Lover for reviewing, this made me so happy!_

Sora and Liana flew into a classroom, both eager to meet their earthly ones, and not so excited to meet their adversaries. The first stop was Kyle, Liana's earthly one. It wasn't too hard to find him. He was tall and had light blond hair with blue eyes. He was wearing red and black plaid shirt with a pair of washed out jeans, and he was talking to a nice looking girl. Liana and Sora flew just inches away from them. "So Kyle," said the girl. "Do you want to go out tonight? A movie I want to see just came out and I was kind of hoping you'd come with me." Kyle rubbed the back of his neck, as if looking for the right answer.

"Sorry Taylor, but tonight I have some things I have to do at home.." he said, blushing a tad bit. "What's the name of the movie?" he asked. "Ted" Taylor replied with a light smile. _Oh,_ Kyle thought. _That movie's supposed to be really funny.._ Taylor's eyebrow knit up. "What kind of things do you have to do?" she asked. "I have to help my mom out. But I'm sure I can go with you tomorrow night, if that's okay." He suggested, a light smile on his face. Taylor sighed.

"No I can't go tomorrow, I have to babysit. Tonight's the only night I'm free.." she said, pulling her dark hair behind her ear. "Well, it's fine. I'll ask someone else. See you around Kyle." Taylor said, walking away. Kyle sighed and began to pace a little bit.

"Whoa, that girl really wants Kyle to go to the movies.." Liana said. "Maybe if he asks his mom if he can go, she'll probably understand." Sora added, Liana clapped. "Right! I mean, how much work does he really have to do at home?" she wondered. Then she flew just above her earthly one. "Don't worry Kyle, I'll help you make the right choice." She giggled, knowing he couldn't hear her. Sora laughed with her.

"So where's your adversary?" She asked her friend. "Shouldn't she be here watching over Kyle too?" Liana looked around. She saw few devils and fewer angels around the room, but none seemed to be her adversary. "I don't know.." she said, looking puzzled. "But while I wait, how's about we look for Tiana?" Liana suggested. Sora nodded. "Good idea, it'll pass some time." She agreed.

Then the two flew off, leaving Kyle lost in his thoughts.

**xXxXx**

She lightly strolled her way into Professor Temptel's class, acting as if she had not a care in the world. As if not even knowing she was ultimately late to class. Temptel noticed the devil's entrance and watched her sit down and cross her legs. The girl had dark purple wings and horns, dark brown eyes and one of the darkest shades of red in her hair. Her hair was cut short, right at the tip of her shoulder blade near the strap of her black top that exposed her left shoulder and her naval, lacing up in the back with a purple trim. She also wore a dark purple ruffled skirt that stopped by her knee, fishnet stockings and black combat boots.

"Let me guess," said Temptel as she stepped in front of the girl in the empty classroom. "You're Hasina?" she asked her. The devil nodded. "Yes I am. Sorry for my lateness, I've found something much more interesting to do." Hasina told her.

Temptel smirked. "You seem like a horrible student. I like that. But we've already given out the assignments to the earthly ones so I suggest you'd hurry." She explained. Hasina stood from her seat and placed a hand on her hip. "Your angel adversary is Liana, and your earthly one is Kyle. He should be nearby." The Professor told her, without another word, the girl flew out of the room.

"Hear that Frollo?" Hasina asked. A small scorpion appeared, crawling on her shoulder. "I have an earthly one. It's finally time for me to work my magic.." she smirked, flying off down the hallway.

**xXxXx**

Roaming through the hallways of the Golden School, passing lots of new angels and devils along the way, they finally stopped. It was the young girl they saw earlier. She was standing at her locker, putting books in and talking to another girl with red hair and green eyes. Sora flew above her, listening in on the conversation. "Tiana, you're perfect the way you are. You don't need to keep worrying about your glasses!" said her friend. Tiana sighed. "Those girls keep making fun of me, Mary. But if I change my look..they might not bother me anymore." Tiana said, slipping her glasses off.

She blinked a few times. The vision around her was fuzzy and it confused her. "See?" said Mary. "You're practically blind as a bat without those glasses. You need to keep them on." Sora and Liana clapped. "Yeah, listen to your friend Tiana." Sora whispered. The girl made a sigh. "I appreciate you trying to help but I'll choose what I want to do." Tiana told her, closing the door to her locker. Her friend Mary followed close behind.

"Wow, Tiana's taking the 'glasses thing' really hard.." Sora sighed. Liana rested a hand on her shoulder. "You have to tell her that it's okay to be different. Hopefully she'll get the message." She told her.

"And if she doesn't, I'll just give her a friendly little makeover." Said a familiar nearby voice. The girls turned to see Verruca, eavesdropping once again on their conversation. Liana sighed roughly. "Ugh, how many times are you going to do that?" she asked her angrily. Verruca flew past her, ignoring her question. Turning to Sora, she said, "So you're my adversary.." in an unimpressed tone. "Looks that way.." Sora said, the same amount of disgust in her voice.

Verruca snickered. "Beating you in the challenge room will be a breeze.." she said. Sora frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked her. "It means that when I get the first turn with Tiana, I'll make her look like the coolest girl in school." Verruca smirked devilishly at her adversary.

Liana made a sound of disgust. "A makeover from you? She'd be lucky if the girl is ever allowed back in school." She said. Verruca frowned at her. "No one was talking to you cloud-head!" she shouted. "Don't get mad at me because your clothes are a wreck!" Liana shouted back. The two were near growling at each other before Sora pulled her friend back.

"Verruca, leave Liana out of this. This is between me and you. Let's go to the challenge and find out who goes first." She said. After a moment of pause, Verruca rolled her eyes and quickly flew off. Liana didn't even bother to look back at her. "Thanks Sora." She smiled at her friend and gave her a quick hug. "Now go help Tiana. I'm going to see if I can find my adversary." She said. Going their separate ways, they both flew off into their own challenge.

Then, squinting really hard, Liana noticed a devil down the opposite hallway. She could've swore she saw Sora, but shook her head in disbelief. "Nah.." she murmured before flying.

Walking into the challenge room, Sora and Verruca met. "So what's the challenge?" Sora asked her opponent. Verruca smirked and with a flash of light, the room changed into a outdoor stadium. Obstacles were in front of them and you could see the finish line far ahead. "I'm the fastest flyer!" Verruca gloated, Sora rolled her eyes.

"What are the rules?" she asked her. The devil laughed. "Stupid angel, there are no rules for devils." Sora nodded slowly. Getting prepared, then when the siren went off, the two were out. Flying through many hoops, jumping over hurdles, and even dodging attacks. "Speed Fly!" Verrucaa shouted. Her wings glowed brightly, pulling them back as if they were wind-blown and she sped off. Passing Sora who immediately stopped.

Passing the finish line, Verruca cheered. "Woohoo! I got the first turn!" Sora panted as she caught up to her. "You..cheated.." she said. Verruca stuck her tongue out at her. "No rules, remember?" she said. Still cheering of her victory.

_Don't worry about it Sora, you'll do fine.. _She thought to herself as she and her adversary exited the room and went to go find their earthly one.

**Once again, thanks for the review JuJuBeez Lover! I really appreciate it!**


	3. Working with your Adversary

_**Working with your Adversary**_

Liana followed Kyle on the way home from school. She didn't know where her adversary was, but she didn't care at the moment. Her earthly one looked really confused. He really wanted to go to the movies with Taylor, but then again he had to help his mom out at home. She watched as he took out a key and unlocked his house door. With her being so invisible to the world, there was no use for doors. As Liana followed him inside, she noticed piled boxes everywhere from the living room towards the kitchen.

She gasped. "Wow, that's a lot of boxes.." she whispered. "Mom I'm home!" Kyle called throughout the house. Soon a small woman came down the stairs, coming to give Kyle a kiss on the cheek. "Finally you're here, I've been waiting since I got off work." His mother smiled. "Go on Kyle, ask her!" Liana said eagerly as she flew down to them. Kyle rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "Uh, mom is it okay if I go to the movies with my friend tonight?" he asked.

"Tonight?" said his mother. "I thought you were going to help me. Can't you go with your friend tomorrow night?" she asked him. "I already asked but… nevermind." Kyle sighed, Liana jumped. "What!?" she exclaimed. "I'll stay here and help out.." Kyle said, picking up a box. His mom placed her hand on his cheek. "Sorry hun, I would let you go but I can't do all of this by myself.." she told him.

Liana stood a shocked look on her face. _Why'd you give up Kyle? _She thought. "Well it looks like being a guardian devil can be pretty easy." Said a voice behind her, Liana rolled her eyes as she turned around. "Verruca shouldn't you be with-" she paused. The devil she was looking at wasn't Verruca. But looked very similar to her friend. "Who's Verruca?" the devil asked her as she smirked. "I'm your adversary, Hasina."

Liana shook her head. Hasina had the same face features, eye color, and almost the same hair as Sora. Well, except Sora's was lighter and longer, while Hasina's was darker and shorter. Liana opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. "Are you just going to stand there and look stupid or are we going to go to the challenge room?" Hasina asked her.

Liana was helpless to do nothing else but nod. Watching as her adversary flew through the door, Liana finally spoke, "Twins?.."

**xXxXx**

Sora and Verruca watched as Tiana walked into her home, sighing as she walked around and shouted, "Mom, I'm home!" but no one replied. She soon walked into her kitchen where there was a note on the fridge.

_Tiana, I'll be home soon._

_I had to work an extra hour,_

_but a package came in the mail for you._

_I left it on the living room table._

_XOXO ~Mom_

Quickly, Tiana walked into the other room to see what type of mail she had. It was a small box, and when she opened it, there was a new pair of glasses in there for her to wear. Verruca snickered. "Ha ha, oh my turn is going to be so easy.." she smirked. Once again Sora rolled her eyes. "Don't get too cocky yet, what if she actually likes those glasses?" Sora asked her.

"Key word, IF!" Verruca said, making Sora sigh roughly. Tiana sighed, slipping on her new glasses and putting her old ones on the table. "Wow.." she said. "These are a lot clearer than my old ones." A frown came onto her face. "Now I'll be laughed at even more.." Tiana took off her new glasses and stuffed them back into the box and pushed it down the table. After putting on her old ones, she quickly headed for her room. "Now it's my time to shine." Verruca said, flying her way outside the door. When she left Sora began to worry. Hopefully she can teach Tiana the right way without a problem.

Outside, Verruca flew out of sight to transform. "Nawt," she said, calling upon her flying red wasp mascot. "activate metamorphosis!" she exclaimed, letting a fiery light engulf her body. "To curse and confuse!" Her horns and wings soon disappeared, giving her a regular human body. She was dressed in a dark violet top with a name tag near her shoulder, and a black skater skirt with dark purple converse sneakers. She smirked evilly as she took out a small coupon from her pocket.

Waiting patiently after she rang the doorbell, the dark haired girl finally opened it and asked, "Hello, how can I help you?" Verruca smiled. "Hi, I work for _Tori's_, the new beauty salon and my boss has me going door-to-door giving out these coupons." She said, in a perky shop clerk kind of voice. Passing Tiana the coupon, Sora watched from behind with a frown. The coupon said, _Free facials, hair appointments, and makeovers. This week only! 1314 Rosetta Blvd. _Tiana made an intrigued sound. "Huh, Rosetta Blvd.." she said. Verruca smiled even brighter. "Yup, it's not too far from here. You better hurry, the week's almost over." She told her. Tiana took one last look at the coupon before looking back at Verruca. "Thank you for this" she told her with a smile before closing the door.

Verruca quickly transformed back to see if her plan had worked out perfectly. Sora watched as Tiana grabbed her jacket and house key before heading out the door. "Where is she going?" she asked, Verruca snickered. "Isn't it obvious? She's going to get a makeover." She said. "My plan worked out great!"

Sora quickly flew out after her earthly one, watching as she already made it down the street by running. Flying past her and making it into an ally way, she shouted, "Juju, activate metamorphosis!" the bumble bee happily flew around her, engulfing her in a bright white light. "To guard and protect!" Sora's outfit soon turned into a pair of blue washed skinny jeans, a light green cami top and white flats. She soon had a pair of glasses on her face as well. She waited for the right moment for Tiana to walk by, and when she did, she ran into her.

Knocking them both to the ground and sending Tiana's coupon flying into the wind. "Oh no!" Tiana shouted. Sora stood and apologized. "Sorry, I just got so excited over my new glasses and got a little carried away.." she blushed, Tiana lightly smiled. "It's fine. Did you say..new glasses?" she asked Sora. She nodded. "Yup, I just got them yesterday! My friend says that I looked great in them so I guess my confidence got the better of me.." Tiana looked down at her feet. _Mary said I looked perfect the way I am.. Maybe I didn't need that coupon after all.. _She thought.

"Well, I better get home before I run into anyone else. Bye!" Sora said, running back down the street, leaving Tiana alone.

"B-Bye.." Tiana waved behind her.

**Sorry for the long wait. Back to school shopping is terrible... Please review! Oh, and soon I'll be posting a new story. When I do, please review it and tell me what you think. Thanks! :)**


End file.
